


大危机！Border队员保卫战！ Major Crisis! The Battle to Defend Border Members!

by Adelma



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi, Parody
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelma/pseuds/Adelma
Summary: In which Border faces a dire new threat and Tachikawa may save the day. Original publication: 2015.





	大危机！Border队员保卫战！ Major Crisis! The Battle to Defend Border Members!

**Author's Note:**

> ※漫画境界触发者World Trigger同人，对原著人物的一切权利属于原作者苇原大介，其余人物为本人捏造，如有雷同纯属巧合。
> 
> ※一贯的恶搞向+无CP，真的是无CP！
> 
> ※出于解释了就剧透了的理由，可能有某些部分比较瞎眼，请自带钛合金狗眼和速效救心丸观看……
> 
> ※感谢帮我想名字的各位好人，以后可能还要仰仗你们_(:з」∠)_（取名无能
> 
> ※欢迎对于人物塑造、性格刻画的意见和建议。

**第一话**

**荡嘎！新型来袭，A级队员所剩无几！**

**Border的栋梁们，齐聚一堂共对强敌！**

 

走进会议室的时候，歌川环顾了一下周围。

司令和本部长的位置空着。在鬼怒田先生的旁边，只有宇佐美正在笔记本键盘上专注地敲打着，而三上皱着眉头，在面前的一大堆文件中翻找着什么。

“风间先生呢？”他在三上身边坐下来，一边问道。

“哼！”鬼怒田抱起手，气哼哼地说道，“就知道那个小鬼也撑不过多久！”

“是我们的失误，”三上停下了阅读，抬起头说。“居然连风间先生自己，都没有想到158结界这么快就被破解了。”

歌川感到自己的手都颤抖了起来。

“什么，难道风间先生被——”

这时，宇佐美面前的笔记本发出了声音：

“解析完毕——”

一瞬间所有的脑袋都转了过去，宇佐美下意识地扶了扶眼镜，目光快速地在屏幕上扫视着。

“果然，和我猜想的一样……风间先生，已经不是158了…………”

那一刻，歌川的世界，裂开了。

风间先生永远158，就像风间先生永远正确，以及风间先生永远正确一样，是自从风间队成立以来，就颠扑不破的三条真理之一。在歌川的大脑尚未作出反应之前，他已经听到了自己颤抖着的声音：

“这……怎么可能……”

宇佐美的手指快速敲打着，在屏幕上调出了几个窗口。

“原来如此。新型使用了‘其实风间先生的158是trion能力过于强大，为了抑制副作用而发生的效果，解开了封印达到自我突破后，158也就不攻自破了’的设定，强行突破了风间先生的158结界……”

三上抿住了嘴唇。一时间，会议室里只有宇佐美敲击键盘的声音。

“……监控数据显示，在过去的八个小时内，风间先生达到了肉体的突破，完成了青春期发育，长高了二十厘米并长出了喉结……”

“够啦，”鬼怒田不耐烦地插了进来。“那小鬼现在在哪？”

“那小鬼”现在已经比鬼怒田高了的事实，就先忽视吧。

“已被代号MS-X032的新型捕获，根据监控数据，很快将进入II阶段。”

代号MS-X032的新型，居然解开了风间先生的158封印？不对，本来就没有封印！可是如果没有封印的话，风间先生为什么158这么长时间呢？……等等，我在想什么……？这一切都是新型的阴谋！风间先生158！这是宇宙永恒的真理！是风间队的立队之本！就算风间先生一时在新型的攻击下迷失了自我，我们也不能怀疑风间先生！

歌川进行着坚决的自我斗争和自我批判时，门突然被撞开了。

“对，对不起！来迟了！”

古寺抱着一大摞几乎等身高的资料摇摇摆摆地走了进来，差点被地上的电线绊了一跤。跟在他后面的是拖着一小车箱子的时枝，他熟门熟路地把车上的箱子搬上会议桌，然后开始帮助古寺把资料分成几摞。

“根据我们的分析，目前已知资料的新型共102体，可能还有大量未辨明新型隐藏在三门市区。新型可以根据特性、目标和危险性作出大概区分——麻烦你了，古寺。”

古寺刚把最后一摞资料放了下来，抹了抹头上的汗，掏出了小本本：

“是……是这样的。新型的主要目标为Border的男性成员，选取目标的标准未知，但集中于A级队员和少部分B级队员，和战斗能力的关联值约为0.39，和智商无可靠关联……”

“这里是你的分析疏忽了哦，古寺君，”宇佐美插入道。“根据我们的分析，目标选取与战斗能力本身并没有直接关系，但是和‘时髦值’参数有0.82的关联值。”

“0.82！”古寺顿时涨红了脸。“不愧是宇佐美前辈！但是‘时髦值’是……？在Border队员的资料里面并没有这一项啊……”

宇佐美再次推了推眼镜。

“‘时髦值’是一个混合参数，和‘武力值’、‘颜值’等参数关联密切。拥有高‘时髦值’的人，对于MS型号的新型具有强烈的天生吸引力，就好像拥有高trion能力的人会吸引捕捉型trion兵一样。”

“是，是这样吗？”

一滴冷汗从古寺的额角滑下。歌川眨了眨眼睛：

“那就是说，风间先生他……”

三上轻轻点了点头：“就是这样，我们原本以为风间先生的158结界能够有效抑制他的时髦值，没想到新型居然迅速破解了结界，使风间先生也成为了目标……”

“所以，”宇佐美说，“歌川君也要多注意维持自己的透明结界哟。”

时枝沉痛地点了点头：“是的，我们队的佐鸟，也是因为双枪狙击的时候一时不慎，没有维持好‘悄悄地活着’结界，才被捕获的。”

歌川默默地融入了风景。

“但是，宇佐美前辈……”古寺翻了一页笔记，继续说，“数据表明，在以任何一队员为目标的MS新型达到一定数目的时候，新投放的型号就会倾向于开始捕获其他目标——”

他暂停了一下，好像在心算什么。

“——如果用宇佐美前辈计算的‘时髦值’参数，加上队员当前所吸引的新型数目，这两者作为自变量，再对多重共线性进行校正……”

宇佐美思考了一下，然后噼噼啪啪地在键盘上敲打了起来。仅仅几秒钟后，变幻着的图表模型和公式便出现在了大屏幕上，最终停在了一个公式上。

“虽然还不完全准确，但是模型的准确性大大提高了——想得好哟，古寺君！”

受到宇佐美夸奖的古寺脸上浮起了谜之红晕，但三上及时地插了进来：

“这样看就明白了。虽然不知道为什么，但是似乎就是因为其余目标达到了一定程度的饱和，才使风间先生成为了目标。”

“这也就意味着，本来并不具有‘时髦值’的我们，可能也会成为目标吗？”

时枝波澜不惊的声音却使歌川忍不住打了个寒颤。

“没错，就是这样。不过因祸得福的是，由于风间先生的结界受到破除，短时间内可能会吸引大量新型的注意力，但是你们也不能掉以轻心就对啦。”

“那也不是办法啦！”鬼怒田指着大屏幕嚷道，“这样看上去这三个也一起沦陷不是早晚的事情吗？连冬岛和东他们都被捕了——不要说什么‘大叔控’变种，接下来要出现‘透明控’变种、‘死鱼眼控’变种、‘眼镜控’变种，那不是这三个也要统统完蛋了吗！”

“不要把‘眼镜控’和其它的归为一类嘛，鬼怒田先生……”宇佐美小声说。

“啥？”

“没什么……”

“还没有完啊，鬼怒田先生，”三上柔声说。“虽然风间先生被新型捕获在我们意料之外，但是计划β已经进行到关键阶段了……”

“对对，计划β！调出来看看！”

宇佐美调出一系列监控的时候，歌川打开了和三上的私聊频道：“计划β是什么？”

“风间先生还没来得及和所有人解释吧。根据我们的分析，新型普遍会以人类女孩的形态接近具有高‘时髦值’的队员，并且在此过程中散发出大量的三离子，直接影响目标的大脑。”

“嗯……”

“新型对目标大脑的影响是循序渐进的。根据冬岛先生和东先生的分析，新型控制目标的过程可以分为五个已知阶段，目前被控制最严重的队员已经进入了V阶段。

“然而宇佐美前辈发现，有一些队员从一个阶段进入下一个阶段的速度，比另外一些队员要慢。比如迅先生在三个星期后才完全被MS-X009型号控制，但由于他是最先被新型设为目标的人之一，当时的情况并没有引起大家的警惕。与其相反，其他一些队员在被新型发现后，几乎马上陷入了被控制状态。

“β计划就是监控已被MS式新型捕获，但似乎具有较强抗力的队员，并且从他们身上提取疫苗，终结其他MS新型对队员控制的计划。”

三上刚刚说完，宇佐美的声音便突然响了起来：

“Positive！毫无疑问的positive！”

监控视频在大屏幕上跳出的瞬间，鬼怒田几乎从椅子中跳了出来：

“太刀川！”

仅有三个不受欢迎的男孩子、两个女孩子和一只狸猫的会议室，顿时沸腾了。

 

“走吧，我们去打排位战。”

太刀川也不知道自己最近发生了什么变化，让他怎么也无法把目光从面前少女的面容上移开。或许是从她毫无征兆地出现在他面前，在模拟战中干净利落地以10-0击败了他的那一天开始的吧。只要她出现的时候，他的心就会砰砰地加速跳动起来，就好像迅出现的时候他会下意识伸手去抓仙贝一样。

言语难以形容她的美。她梦幻般的淡紫色长发直垂到脚踝，金色的双眸中仿佛有星光涌动，纤纤十指洁白而修长，但在握住武器的时候，却又那样致命。太刀川永远也忘不了她挥舞长鞭跃入战斗时婀娜的身姿，灵动优雅，艳若桃李，冷若冰霜。

她叫水无月安琪儿。此刻她双眼含泪地凝望着太刀川，轻启朱唇，柔声道：

“……可是，庆，你不懂……”

太刀川不知道自己不懂的是什么，大概是微积分吧。但她是那样惹人怜爱，那样让他想把她抱在怀里，擦去她的泪水，于是他回答：

“我懂的。”

“不……你不懂……”

“好吧，我不懂，”不要不懂装懂，这是忍田先生说的。“我们去打个人战吧？”

“……为什么，庆？你为什么……要对我如此残忍？”

泪水从水无月安琪儿的眼眶中扑簌簌滑落，有如断了线的水晶，在落到地上时发出音乐般悦耳的声音。太刀川顿时慌了：

“别哭，别哭——这里有麻糬，我们去吃乌冬面吧——”

“为什么，庆，难道你不明白吗？我的心情，这样折磨着我的你，当然不会明白……”

丰富的经验告诉太刀川，不管岚山给他解释多少次微积分的原理，他也不会明白的。该挂的科，就让它挂吧。

“…………”

“我……真愚蠢啊……哈哈哈，果然是这样吗？之前说爱我什么的，都是假的。你明明从来都没有关心过我！”

“不是啊，我不是说了我们去打——”

啪！

一记耳光重重地扇在了他的脸颊上，打断了他的话。在他反应过来之前，少女已经提着长裙，风一般地跑开了。

“哎，等等——”

路人的议论声传了过来：

“这男的也太狠心了。”

“女孩子真可怜，可惜了，这么漂亮……”

“怎么还不快去追？”

太刀川盯着水无月消失的方向发了两秒钟的呆，然后掏出刚刚准备递给她的麻糬，吃了起来。

哎，怎么感觉好久没打个人战了？

 

“这里检测到了大量三离子释放，”宇佐美说。会议室刚刚从欢呼雀跃中平静下来一点，回放的镜头正暂停在大屏幕上。

时枝表情凝重：“岚山先生就是在新型使用了这招之后，迅速进入阶段III的。”

“是啊，”鬼怒田没好气地说。“本来都准备开始用他研制亲情向抗体了，没想到这么不能打。”

“果然太刀川先生是了不起的男人呢。”

 

太刀川吃完了一包麻糬。然后他发现自己饿了，于是他去吃了碗面。

接下来他陷入了困境：是去玉狛找迅呢，还是去学校找风间先生。

一方面，水无月不肯和他打架了，所以他得去找迅打架。

另外一方面，他的物理学基础的作业还没有写，如果再不交作业，他就要（第三次）挂这门课了。

他并不知道，整个Border，乃至于整个三门市和世界的命运，此刻都落在了他的肩上。

 

TO BE CONTINUED

 

下回预告

立于巅峰的Border之英杰太刀川，踏上寻找命运之路！

等待着不再158的风间，又是什么样的未来呢？


End file.
